The concept of Heterogeneous Networks was proposed earliest in 3GPP Rel-10. The Heterogeneous Networks realize a closer distance from a mobile terminal of a user by introducing a low-power access point into a macro cell, so as to improve a service quality of the user, thereby improving a capacity of the overall networks. Hence, in the Heterogeneous Networks, a macro cell will mainly provide network coverage, and a low-power access point located in a hot region will mainly provide high-rate and high-quality service bearing.
However, the Heterogeneous Networks also bring about many problems. For example, switching efficiency of switching a mobile terminal from a source cell to a target cell is influenced greatly, and a probability of failure of switching of the mobile terminal is also increased. At present, various techniques have been adopted to improve switching efficiency of switching a mobile terminal from a source cell to a target cell and reduce a probability of failure of switching of the mobile terminal; however, this generally will cause a higher probability of ping-pong switching of the mobile terminal.
It is therefore desired to provide a device and method in a wireless communication system, so as to improve a probability of success of switching a mobile terminal from a source cell to a target cell and meanwhile also to reduce a probability of ping-pong switching of the mobile terminal, thereby providing a user with seamless and stable network coverage.